Spitter
Spitter (スピッター, Supittā) is a Dilophosaurus that lives with James Ives and his girlfriend, Kyana Reeves and stays by their side like how a dog would. Name Spitter's name means "a person who spits (ejects saliva or phlegm from the mouth)" which mostly is to her species, which spits a blinding acid to blind prey with and attack them. Design Appearance Spitter looks like a Dilophosaurus. She's got the two crest on her head and frills that pop up when threaten or sees a threat. She has two arms and legs with three claws on both arms and legs. She also has a tail that she can stab and smack with against her prey. Her mouth is full of razor sharp teeth that she mostly use to bit onto her prey with. Her blood is human like which means it's red when she bleeds out. Portrayal Spitter is portrayed by CGI Roar Spitter sounds exactly like a Dilophosaurus. She would have a bird like call and snarling sound when she opens her frills up to look intimating. Personality Spitter's personality is unlike any Dilophosaurus. She protects her family (Mostly James Ives but sometimes Kyana Reeves and Crystal) Spitter will friends and family, even if one is about to die or fall into a pit of lava, she'll throw herself in the battle with them and try to protect them at all cause. Even if she will get killed in the process. Origins Spitter was found as a baby, without anyone to imprint on until she met James Ives when he was just getting water. Since then, she imprint on him and followed him everywhere he went like a puppy or dog. She met other dinos like Stiggy, Scar, and finally, Green Stripes. She later on help James battle Spike and Killer Red. History Dimensional Rift Spitter was first seen as an baby, finding someone or something to imprint on she met James when he was kid and was stuck on the island. 3 years later and Spitter is fully grown and is living with James Ives, Kyana Reeves, Catherine Ghost, Stiggy, and Scar, the fist of his kind. After almost being attack by Spike and Killer Red, a group of humans drove them away and they started to chase them. Then she met Green Stripes who is living in the Dilophosaurus home when Dennis Nerdy was killed. Then after the death of Scar, They begin to take matters into their own hands. Then Green Stripes, Stiggy, Catherine, Kyana, and James went into battle with them. After Green Stripes killed Killer Red and was throwen into a portal to start his journey, Spitter was mad and begin to try to eat Spike alive but he was thrown into a portal and they don't know what happen to him. After James discover that his mother is still alive, Spitter snarl at his aunt without knowing who she was and then James broke his mother out of her trance and heard her voice again. Dimensional Rift 2: Strange Beings 3 weeks later and she was making friends with James's aunt and his mother, getting to know them until James and the rest begin to set to find out who was the woman who visit James's mother. Then founding out where she live and she was having a party with her friends, they moved in and freaked them out, only to find out that the girl is Eleven and she's James sister! Then after staying their sorry, a Xenogorgon came and attack them. Spitter try to protect her mother until Dart came and took out the Xenogorgon himself. Then they found it and some of the team stay behind and the rest went into the Upside Down to where the Queen was. After defeating the queen, they return their the real world and said their good bye as they begin the search for Green Stripes. Dimensional Rift the series Spitter was traveling with James and Kyana Reeves as they begin the search for Green Stripes. They had the adventure. They had to regain Kyana's memory, they fought a Demogorgon, they fought Critters or Crites on a salt base planet. That's is where they met Crystal and she was on the team forever. They also travel to the Monsterverse and almost help a villain complete his plan but knew what he was up to. The last time she appeared was Dimensional Rift s1 ep3: The Shin Plan. Abilities Venom Spitter can spit a venom that can blind his enemies so she can attack them. Claws Spitter has claws that she can slash and stab with. Strength and Combat Spitter is very good at fighting on her own but better when she fights with allies. Weaknesses Durability Spitter has no body armor and so, she has to keep moving around if she doesn't want to get hit. Category:Creatures/Monsters/Titans